The present invention generally relates to an apparatus useful in the identification of a solute and, in particular, relates to such an apparatus including means for determining the molecular weight thereof.
One analytical technique which has been receiving considerable attention in recent history is chromatography; more specifically, liquid chromatography. As it has developed liquid chromatography has become quite sophisticated not only in its ability to separate complex organic mixtures but to accomplish the separation quickly. To date, major emphasis has been placed on both the overall chromatographic systems, i.e., the pump, the solvent mixing, etc., and the separating columns themselves. As one would reach a new capability the other would be improved to keep pace.
These considerable advances notwithstanding, the identification of a solute, as a result of comparing the chromatogram, i.e., direct chromatographic data, of the unknown sample to the chromatogram of known standards, is relatively inaccurate. In fact, the identification of an unknown in this fashion is so unreliable that most identifications occur as a result of first isolating the solute of interest and then performing another, more accurate, analytical technique on that sample. For example, isolated solutes are frequently identified by infrared spectroscopy or by use of mass spectrometry.
Such identification procedures are time consuming and expensive but also complicated. Thus, the need to enhance the identification of a solute directly from chromatographic data is paramount.